


Waterfall

by in_sunshine, lodessa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_sunshine/pseuds/in_sunshine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kathryn arrives, she observes Chakotay standing in the waterfall. Apparently, he has removed all his clothes, she notices them arranged  carefully on a rock. She didn’t mean to catch him off guard and naked, but she can’t help looking at the sight now that she has. She watches as the water rolls over his taut, lean body and all she can think about is how much she wants to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall

Hastily, she makes her escape. She desperately needs a break. Chakotay told her there would be a waterfall, and plenty of things to explore on this shore leave. So she has agreed to meet him at the waterfall once she is able to escape from all the Padds littering her desk. 

As Kathryn arrives, she observes Chakotay standing in the waterfall. Apparently, he has removed all his clothes, she notices them arranged carefully on a rock. She didn’t mean to catch him off guard and naked, but she can’t help looking at the sight now that she has. She watches as the water rolls over his taut, lean body and all she can think about is how much she wants to join him. Quickly and quietly stripping down, she sneaks into the water behind him, and wraps her arms around him. Then she slowly slides her hands down his hips to his...

He jumps as he feels someone's skin makes contact with his, but then he realizes who it is and something that is half her name and half a moan escapes his lips. He turns around slowly and guides her under the waterfall. The water is cool against her skin but he is radiating heat as he pulls her against him under the stream of water. He runs his hands through her wet hair, down her neck, across her collarbone, and stops just short of her breasts. She gets up onto her toes, pressing her chest against his hands and her lips against his. Gently, he cups her breasts while kissing her, as the water runs down his chest and thighs. 

She reaches her hands up to trace along his jawline and wraps her arms around his neck, the sensation of the water hitting her sensitive skin, a reminder of how much every inch of her wants him. She can feel him pressing against her, as he slides his tongue across her lips, encouraging them to open up to him. Giving way, she parts her lips as their tongues press together and he slides his hands down her sides, thumbs tracing small circles against her hip bones as they come to rest there. Her hands glide down his wet skin, and she delights in the feeling of his body beneath her hands. Unable to resist she wraps her leg around his and grabs his hips, bringing them crashing into hers. 

He lifts her up, encouraging her to wrap her other leg around him for more contact, as they continue to explore one another's mouths. As her legs wrap around his, he slides one of his hands from her hip, down her thigh and between her legs. She gasps in response to the contact, and he hesitates for a moment, but then she arches her hip up against his hand in encouragement. She tightens her legs around his as he moves his hand ever so slowly. Desperate for more, she grabs the hand between her legs tightly, and a moan escapes her lips

He lowers his mouth to her neck, finding her pulse point and sucking lightly as he moves his fingers as much as her tight grip around them will allow, drawing more moans from her. She relaxes slightly, giving him some range of motion and is rewarded with his thumb brushing up against her. Slowly, as the water pounds on their bodies, he slips a finger inside her, feeling her excitement and desire. She works her hands into his hair, gripping it tightly as he moves his finger inside her. Her nails dig into his scalp as he crooks his finger, her breath uneven and pulse speeding. She bites her lip to hold back another moan but ends up with a whimper instead.

He grips her tightly with his other arm and pulls them down into the water, her hands still tightly gripping his hair. Now that she's not trying to keep herself up, she is able to move her hands over his skin freely. She runs them down his broad shoulders and back, coming to rest at his backside. She grabs hold of his firm buttocks and kisses him. She moves her hand forward and her fingers feel his arousal. He breathes her name against her lips in response to her touch as she runs her hand along his length and he slips another finger inside of her. She stifles a moan as she thrusts her hips against his fingers. His lips find her neck as her hand begins moving along his length. 

Drifting lower, he drags his mouth across her collarbone and she increases the speed of her hand, her thumb circling his tip as the rest of her fingers wrap around him. The water running over them provides gentle pressure everywhere they are not touching. She can hardly concentrate, the overwhelming need to feel him inside her consumes her. 

She wraps her free arm around his neck and whispers "I need you Chakotay." Hearing her whisper his name is almost too much for him.

He rolls onto his back, pulling her with him so she ends up on top of him. She rearranges herself so that their bodies are more aligned, enjoying the sensation of their slick bodies rubbing up against one another. As he enters her she can't help but gasp. He thrusts into her, almost in rhythm with the waves in the water. She uses the leverage of her hands resting on his chest to push herself up, changing the angle and pressing him deeper inside of her. He reaches his hands up to cup her breasts, as they find a rhythm with their hips. His hands move from her breasts to her back, pulling her closer to him. His mouth claims her breast, his tongue swirling around her nipple, her back arching in pleasure.

"Chakotay!" She cries out, circling her hips into his and he fights with the desire to take control of her as she is robbing him of his. 

Instead he continues his mouth's exploration of her breast as he lifts his hips up to meet her movements with his own. He can feel her tightening around him, and her hand once again finds its way back into his hair, gripping it tightly. He whispers her name, adoringly, into her chest. Her response is low and guttural as she rides him with a growing abandon, his name transformed into something else entirely. His hand finds her waist, holding her against him as she begins to convulse. 

Holding her tightly to him, he allow his orgasm to wash over him as he claims her mouth. Her arms find their way around his neck and her head rests on his shoulder. As both of their pulses begin the long journey back to normal, they remain wrapped around one another. Their foreheads press together as they kiss more gently, the urgency fading as their climaxes recede and replaced with tenderness. 

He brings her hand to his lips, and kisses it as he walks them both toward the waterfall, allowing the water to run over their bodies, cooling them down. He brings his forehead down to meet hers. She cups his jaw with one of he hands a smile spreading across her face. He smiles in response, his dimples showing prominently. She leans against him and chuckles. When she opens her mouth to speak, he kisses her again. With her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder, she thinks that she never wants to let go. His lips are easy to get lost in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written sentence by sentence back and forth via email.


End file.
